In many common systems, the connection between different parts of the system is performed by mechanical components. A significant disadvantage of using such connecting parts is the energy loss, caused by friction. Another disadvantage caused by friction is the wear of the connecting surfaces of the parts. As the speed and force between the parts increase, so does the friction and therefore the damage to their surfaces, until they often can no longer function properly.
In systems operating at high speeds, like motors that usually operate in extremely high speeds, the friction and its outcomes are substantial, resulting in the need for many maintenance services and frequent change of parts, which require a great investment of both time and money.
The present invention relates to a device used in BLDC motors, such as the motor described in PCT patent application No. PCT/IL2013/050253
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.